<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Confused Smuggler Comes Out to Her Husband by Lainpinky131</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024737">A Confused Smuggler Comes Out to Her Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainpinky131/pseuds/Lainpinky131'>Lainpinky131</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Out of Character, Queer Themes, Talking, Voidhound - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainpinky131/pseuds/Lainpinky131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a gal tell her husband that she’s beginning to think that maybe she isn’t the straightest blaster in the pack? Well, smugglers do have a way with words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler, Corso Riggs/Smuggler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Confused Smuggler Comes Out to Her Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh so i wrote this like a million years and since then, my feelings toward this couple has waned. i still felt like posting it since i did put a lot of effort into it, but it's not really representative of my feelings now.</p><p>corso's pretty OOC because he's actually fairly likable in this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Yor’esha found Corso in their shared bedroom.</p><p>For so many years, the Captain’s Quarters had been hers and hers alone. Lately though, seeing Corso’s clothes littered all over the floor, the worn armor stacked in the corner of the room, and the wall of blasters arranged for display and easy accessibility, reaffirmed that Corso belonged right here, with her.</p><p>He was sitting on the bed, his holopad in hand, most likely checking the latest real estate on the holonet.</p><p>He’d been checking everyday now for a nice ranch home the two of them could settle down together in. Yor’esha knew she’d probably never retire from her life as the Voidhound, but it didn’t hurt to indulge him. Maybe she’d even get a vacation home out of it.</p><p>He looked up at her entry, and his face brightened into a smile.</p><p>“Hey, Captain,” he greeted her, but paused when he saw that she wouldn’t meet his eyes. Yor'esha was usually so confidant, always smiling and laughing, so when something was wrong with her, she knew it was easy to tell, “Something wrong?”</p><p>Her eyes snapped up and she forced out a smile, “Nah, nah, everything's fine,” she said, and walked over to her side of the bed, “I just need to talk to you about something.”</p><p>Corso set the holopad down. “I'm all ears. Whaddya’ need?”</p><p>Yor’esha laid down on her back next to him and Corso mirrored her position. They stared up at the ceiling, at the viewport above them. She had always loved the stars.</p><p>“So…” she drew out the sound as she started, “You know how I like men, yeah?”</p><p>Corso laughed. “And I am glad you do, though I think you like too many,” he said.</p><p>Yor’esha smiled, “You can’t really blame a gal for wanting some extra attention from her guy,” she said.</p><p>“That I can’t,” and they both laughed.</p><p>“Anyway,” Yor’esha said and waved her hands in the air dismissively, “I know that <em>you</em> like women,” she said.</p><p>“Darn right I do,” Corso practically cheered, and she couldn’t help but giggle. He rolled over onto his side, his head propped up on his elbow to look at her. “But what’s this about, Esha?”</p><p>Yor’esha sighed and finally looked at him. She thought she had prepared for what she was going to say, but she was drawing a blank. Her face was too hot, and she could feel herself flushing. She wasn’t nervous, no way someone like her would <em>ever</em> get nervous, but with the way Corso stared at her, a look of utter adoration on his adorably human face, it was friggin’ distracting.</p><p>She pulled her lekku over her shoulder and twiddled with the end of the green tail, desperately needing something to do with her hands.</p><p>“It’s just that,” she swallowed and took a breath, “I’ve been thinking, that maybe you aren’t the only one who likes women.”</p><p>Corso was quiet for a few seconds before he asked, “Are you trying to say you like women too?”</p><p>“Uh…” she started masterfully, “Yeah, that- that ‘bout sums it up.” If this didn’t showcase Yor'esha's famed silver tongue, she didn’t know what did.</p><p>She looked over her shoulder to face Corso, and her brow furrowed at his reaction. Confusion was written as clear as day all over his face. He scratched his head.</p><p>“Sorry, Cap’n, but uh- I thought I knew that already,” he said, his voice suddenly sheepish.</p><p>Yor’esha blanched. “What?! How’d you know?”</p><p>It was Corso’s turn to do a double-take, “You’re not serious, are you? Esha, you’re about as subtle as a bantha on Coruscant when it comes to flirtin’ with people,” he said.</p><p>Yor’esha was speechless. She put her hand on her forehead as a laugh escaped her mouth.</p><p>“Really? I’m that obvious?!”</p><p>“Uh, yeah! I kinda' thought you were doing it on purpose,” he said.</p><p>Well, she felt ridiculous.</p><p>“Here I thought I was having some grand moment of self-discovery,” she said. “Guess this really doesn’t change much.”</p><p>Corso snickered before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.</p><p>“Not really. I’ve been able to handle your ex-boyfriends, who’s to say I can’t handle ex-girlfriends too,” he said, and Yor’esha shoved at his shoulder with a laugh.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve had to deal with plenty of ladies gettin’ <em>way</em> too friendly with my country boy. Don’t act like you’re the only one who has to deal with it,” she said, and they both leaned in to meet each other halfway.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So, you haven’t always been interested in ladies?” Corso asked eventually, his low voice breaking the warm silence that filled the now dark room.</p><p>Yor’esha hummed in thought as she ran a hand down his arm. With every word, she felt the deep vibrations in his chest, the warmth of his breath against her bare skin. His arms were draped over her and she in turn held him.</p><p>“I think maybe I have, I just never really thought about it until recently,” she said, “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’ve always thought girls were pretty, like <em>suuuper</em> pretty, but I thought, y'know, it was just that. Even now, I’m still not really sure.”</p><p>Corso’s arms tightened around her, “Nuthin’ wrong with being unsure,” he began, “If travelling with you has taught me anything, it’s that everything’s always changing and there ain’t one thing you can do about it. You just gotta’ roll with the punches, and if you feel like it, punch back.”</p><p>She smiled and kissed the top of his head. She had always thought hair was this awful, ratty thing that got in the way and covered their heads. It was just the worst on everyone. Though lately, she had begun to see the appeal, at least, on Corso.</p><p>Her eyes fell shut and she could feel herself drifting off to sleep when Corso called out to her again.</p><p>“Hey, Esha?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You don’t gotta' commit to anything yet. You can just be questioning, you know?” His voice was soft, and plain <em>adorable</em>.</p><p>She opened her eyes, her lips quirked up in thought as she tightened her arms around him.</p><p>“Yeah, let's just go with questioning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yor'esha is currently with lana, but canonically, i headcanon that she's in a polyam relationship with lana and koth.</p><p>Come talk to me on tumblr @vagabond1925</p><p>i'd love comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>